Tales of Team Rocket
by BlackShadowScythe
Summary: A handful of one-shot character studies starring the members of everyone's favorite crime organization in preparation for my up in coming fanfiction. Includes the HGSS executives, scientists, Cassidy, Butch, Pierce, Silver, Miyamoto, Persian, Giovanni and the blimp trio :D
1. Proton

**Chapter One-** Proton

Proton sat in his office wiping the blood stains off his knife with a handkerchief. This was the fifth time this month one of the new recites had stupidly wandered into his office. He had a knack for tracking people down and his talent with the knife went unmatched. He was known by both his team mates and the police as the "Team Rocket Fortress". Nothing could get past him and no one who was marked for death escaped him.

He sighed. But maybe this was too much. It had been funny at first, but it had happened far too many times. Proton carefully placed the handkerchief and knife into the top drawer of his desk and slammed it shut. It was settled then, he would have to talk to Dr. Zager sometime about having a security system installed. One with lasers that would melt anyone who set foot inside his office to a crisp. But first...

He kicked at the floor, propelling himself to the opposite side of the room. He violently opened the drawers of a badly dented filing cabinet one by one mumbling the name of the contents under his breath. "Tiny Mushrooms... Rage Candybars... Slowpoke Tails!" He prepared to snatch one out of the drawer and savor its juiciness when he sensed a presence on the other side of the door. He shut the cabinet eruptly, pulled a pair of scissors from his belt and flung them towards the door.

The intruder reached out a hand and snatched the midair. "You dropped this." he said, flinging the scissors back in Proton's direction.

"Oh Archer, it's you." Proton said, barely flinching when the blade impaled itself into the wall, inches from his face. He turned in his chair and propelled himself in the blue hair executive's direction. "Hey do you think it'll make more sense to train an Alakazam to toss mental daggers at anyone who comes in here or ask Dr. Zager to make me something?"

"If I were you I would take an easy with the new recruits. The boss is mad enough as it is." Archer said, reaching into the mini fridge and cracking open a can of soda. "Those trainees each went though 16 months or more of extensive training to get here and you go off and ruin it in one day."

"Well maybe they should start training them to stop poking their noses where they don't belong." Proton pouted.

"Goddammit Proton!" Archer slammed the soda can down hard on the desk. "You just don't get it do you? You have no idea the type of trouble you put us through!"

"Who's us?"

"Arianna, Pretel and me."

"I knew it! You guys _have_ been having meetings without me again!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at the man.

"The boss is looking to have you dealt with." Archer said. "And for him, you know what that means. I came here to warn you. If you don't get your act together fast, there's going to be a problem." He crushed the empty can under the palm of his hand and tossed it in the trash. As he turned to exit the room he stopped and turned around. "And I'd keep out Zager's lab if I were you. He's still mad at you about last time."

"Whatever." Proton said, nonchalantly. Archer flashed him one last glare then turned and exited the room. Proton turned back to the cabinet, pulled out a Slowpoke Tail and began sucking on it vigorously. It tasted sweet and juicy in his mouth. Eventually, he popped the entire thing in his mouth, trying to squeeze out every bit of flavor. Archer needed to relax.

Proton spit the juiced tail out into the trash then exited and slammed the door behind him. Maybe he should go and talk to Zager about the security device he had planned. No one was allowed to take his Slowpoke tails...


	2. Archer

**Chapter Two-** Archer

Team Rocket had the entire radio tower sealed and surround. It was time for them to begin. Archer lifted the mic to his lips and signal for the radio workers to put him on the air. A trio of grunts stood behind them, their pokemon growling threateningly in case any of them decided to disobey.

Suddenly a red haired woman burst in through the door. "Archer this is crazy!" Arianna said.

Archer lifted one hand to halt the radiomen. "And why is that?"

"The police are already outside trying to break up out agents."

"Our forces outnumber the police in this town 100 to 1!" Archer shouted, "Anyways they're highly trained. They won't budge."

"What if they call in reinforcements?" Arianna argued. "Maybe we'll escape today, tomorrow, but we can't keep at it forever. If we start making this kind of noise this early on without a backup plan they're sure to come down on us hard. Next thing you know, we're all doing life in prison! I know you're doing all this to try and get the boss to come back, but if you start gathering this kind off attention you're only making it harder for him to show his face without Officer Jenny showing all of us a pair of cuffs-"

"Shut up!" Archer shouted, slapping Arianna across the face. Arianna only shot her superior a glare. "Fine"! Archer cried, "Leave if you want!"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"I don't care!" Archer shouted, "Really I don't! You're either with us or against us Arianna! So, which are you?!" Archer paused for a moment. Arianna didn't response, but the look of defeat on her face told Archer all he needed. He pointed at the door, "Get back to your post!"

Just then there was a loud noise as the glass from the window looking out into the city shattered and a Pidgeot flew in, landing on a desk and sending everything in the room flying in a miniature whirlwind. "Sorry, 'bout that!" the rider said. He leapt off the Pidgeot's back and onto the floor. The trainer was about a half a foot shorter than Archer and look to be about twelve. "So which one of you are in Team Rocket?" He looked around, "All of ya huh? Well I guess today is your unlucky day then!"


	3. Petrel

**Chapter Three-** Petrel

"Hey, no hard feelings right?" Petrel snickered as he carefully applied the make up to the hostages faces. "See my friends and I need to buy ourselves sometime to escape. So, we're planning on using you for as bait for the police so that they'll be off our backs for a bit." he shrugged.

"Its fine." the hostage said.

"Oh?" Petrel smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Brave one huh?" He propped open the hostage's eyelid and inserted a blueish contact, changing the victim's eye color from emerald green to a shade of teal that matched Archer's.

Petrel stepped back to admire his handy work. He had painted disguises on the four hostages so that they would look exactly like him and his co-workers. He had taken the security downstairs, a security guard, the radio director and an annoying little brat that seemed to have been constantly popping up since the Neo Team Rocket had resurfaced as Arianna, Proton, himself and Archer respectively.

"Even if we don't manage to get out. The police will find us, and then they'll find you." the brat said.

"Quite right." Petrel acknowledged. "They'll find you and mistake you for us."

"You think I'm that dumb." he snarled, "I'll tell them it this is just a disguise! If they wipe it off and see we're not you, they'll let us go! Then, we're coming for you!" The rest of the hostages looked back and forth among each other and smiled, each one looking slightly more optimistic. "This plan of yours is stupid. The police will never fall for it! You'll be better off running now so that you can at rest get a head start you cowards!"

Petrel laughed. "You have a lot of fight in you kid. I like that, but sadly you're underestimating me. See-" He dumped a bucket full of water on the hostages, drenching them from head to toe. "that stuff is permanent."

The hostages looked at the ground next to their feet, where a puddle of water had started to form. Not a bit off Petrel's handiwork had washed off. "Yes that is some of my most expensive and permanent product. Guaranteed to last from breakfast till bath... for the next ten years." He took out a pen and piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled the words, "Please make sure the people of Johto receive justice for the pain the members of Team Rocket have caused." He paused, "What's your name again kid? Gold right?" he echoed the name as he wrote it down at the bottom of the note.

Petrel picked up a piece of plastic from his make-up case and took one of Gold's pokeballs from his belt. He wrapped the pokeball in plastic and pressed the plastic on the note.

"You're putting my fingerprints on it." Gold whispered, knowingly.

"Smart kid." Petrel said, flashing a sly grin. "And of course I disguised you're fingerprints to match ours so in case our friend law enforcement offices have any remaining doubts about your identity. "So you see, unfortunately for you, our plan is flawless. Once the police have you, they'll stop coming after us and we can move on to the next phase of our plan." He closed his make up case and took off his gloves to allow his hands some air. Then he slipped with back on and double check each of them for pokeballs. Nothing.

Of course, they'll eventually realize you're missing, but by the time the police figure out exactly what's what, your sentences would have been long since... shall we say executed?" As he shut the door behind him, the hostages heard Petrel's snickering quickly turn into manically laughter and dreaded what was to come.

* * *

**I know this is a continuation of Archer's story, but I'll try to do unrelated things from now on. I just had to since it seemed like such a great idea, not to mention the Radio Tower Arc is my fav.**


	4. Ariana

**Chapter Four-** Ariana

The street cafe's location couldn't have been more perfect. It had been built on one of the quieter streets in town. There were still plenty of people walking back and forward across the streets, but traffic on the road was limited in bikes and the occasional trolley so there was none of the constant honking and yelling that could be heard around some of the more crowded streets of the neighborhood. Now, in the later half of the afternoon, the sun shone at just the right angle so that the last of the day's warmth was accompanied by a early evening breeze.

Ariana took a sip of her coffee and felt content. As a high ranking member of Team Rocket, she loved her work, but it was always nice to take a vacation. Since Project: Mew had provided to be a huge success, her boss had given her the next few months off, while the scientists in the lab got to work using the DNA they had collected to create a clone of the elusive phantom pokemon.

Suddenly, Ariana spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Turned her head slow to look, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Although she was on vacation, she was still an important member of Team Rocket, which meant that she was at risk of being targeted by rivals, or worse, the police. She lowered her sunglasses looked around, but saw nothing.

"Hey baby!" a voice next to Ariana said.

Ariana leapt up out of her chair and turned to see a familiar face. Realizing who it was, she groaned and sat back down, embarrassed at having been so easily startled. She clutched her cup of coffee tightly in her hands and tried her best to regain her delightedly while causally avoiding eye contact her _acquaintance_.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft. You're the last person I'd expect it to happen to." the voice said, "Seriously though, I made a bet with Petrel so don't screw me, alright?"

"What do you want Proton?" Ariana growled, finally looking up from her drink. She looked around to make sure no one was watching them. She spotted Officer Jenny standing across the street, talking to another officer in a squad car. They didn't seem to realized two of the highest ranking members of the largest criminal organization in the world were sitting across the street.

"Ok, you know that Mew eyelash you and Archer got from South America last month?"

"Oh, wait I thought you and Petrel went out and got it!" Ariana said sarcastically, her eyes still glued on the police talking casually across the street.

"Hey!" Proton cried, louder then he meant to. "Don't get snippy!" He looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Well along with the Mew we also clone a Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and some kid whose supposedly the daughter of the scientist who's in charge of the whole thing."

"Yeah and?"

"Well that head scientist wasn't originally from Team Rocket." Proton said, "No, it turns out he only joined after the Boss promised he'd get to use our equipment to bring his daughter back to life. But here's the thing; last week, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and the kid's brainwaves all went as dead!"

"So?" Ariana said, half disappointed, but at the same time relieved. "We still have Mew. That's our main goal right now!" As she finished her sentence, Ariana spotted a suspicious looking man with sunglasses reading a newspaper, several feet away. Through man was seated a reasonable distance away from the two of them, he still face the two executives. As she watched with her peripheral vision, she noticed that he was mumbling something under his breath.

"Yes, but since the Doc's daughter's brainwaves shut down, he hasn't been seen or heard from. Now that it's clear that reviving his daughter is impossible, he wants nothing to do with the project. And if he isn't there, Project Mew is as good as history!"

"Stop talking." Ariana said.

"Its a bit early seeing as this is our first date, but if you insist." Proton said, puckering up.

Ariana put her hand over his face and gave him a shove, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards. Ariana ran to his side, faking concern. "By any chance did the cops follow you here?" she growled.

"They're surrounding us?" Proton winced. "Damn! They're getting better and better nowadays aren't they?"

"I'm not carrying pokemon with me!" Ariana said panicked. She had left all her pokemon back at headquarters. When she had left on vacation she had chose to leave her pokemon behind in hopes of blending in with civilians and arousing minimal suspicion.

"I have my Golbat and Weezing." Proton said.

"That mean-"

"Only one of us can get out of here." Proton finished. He grinned, mischievously and slipped a piece of paper into Ariana's hand. "The boss wanted me to give you this."

"What is it?" Ariana asked.

"Its the old coot's last known address. The boss wants you to get him back to headquarters alive." Proton said, "You can resume your vacation afterwards. Now take Golbat and get out of here. I've still got Weezing. His sludge attack 'otta keep those Growlithe in their place."

"Right." Ariana said, unhooking the pokeball with Golbat from his belt.

"Alright, now go." Proton said. "I'll cover you. There's a hideout about 3 miles away in the forest. It shouldn't take too long for you to get there. When you do, send a few flying types as back up. I should be fine till then." He snatched Weezing's pokeball and tossed it.

"Move in! Apprehend the targets!" Officer Jenny's voice rang from across the street.

"Weezing, Smokescreen!"


	5. Madame Boss

**Chapter Five-** Madame Boss

The year was 1969. The year of the first moon landing. She clearly remembered watching it happen on their old black and white as if it had occurred only one or two days before. Armstrong, Aldrin and Colins the first men in history to go to the moon. One day she would go to, shooting towards the heavens at the speed of light, being able to reach event he darkest depths of the universe.

That was the day Team Rocket had been founded. Over the next three decades, she spent all her time and the remainder of her family fortune building her criminal empire. She had quite the hand at business and quickly discovered herself to be a natural born leader.

She remembered thinking, "I won't be Colins who hovered near the surface without ever touching it, I won't be Aldrin following quietly behind his superior... I will be Armstrong." Then she recited, "One small step for man! One giant leap for mankind!"

And for a while, as Team Rocket became the most powerful criminal organization in the world, she had believe it to be true. She soared higher then anyone before her had, leaving things that couldn't keep up behind her as she rose higher and higher, and all the while falling deeper and deeper into the abyss.

Now, as she lay in the snow taking her last breaths she whispered, "I am Colins... I have failed."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is really short. I just wanted to do a bit on Madame Boss and how Team Rocket was founded. I know that Armstrong and the others are real people, but I was thinking about the Pewter City museum in Generation I and how there are space shuttles there.**


	6. Restaurant Le Yeah

**A/N: I'm actually not too happy with how they handle slowpoke tails in the games. In gold/silver Proton cut the tails and Team Rocket all got beat up. However, in Kalos there is a restaurant that serves slowpoke tails...**

**So i just made two head cannons to make myself feel better: One, the people of Azalea Town regard Slowpoke as sacred animals (sorta like cows in India) and two...**

* * *

**Chapter Six-** Resturant Le Yeah

Gold sat down and let out a sigh. He had explored Lumiose City from head to toe all morning. It was a truly massive area famous for its cuisine, with brought him to the last stop on his list. The Resturant Le Yeah, despite its... creative name, was ranked 5 stars and proudly proclaimed itself the best in Kalos.

"The cities in Kalos are a hell of a lot bigger then they are in Johto." he mumbled. "I don't think even Goldenrod is this big."

"Typhlosion!" his partner agreed, flipping through the restaurant's menu as if he knew how to read.

Gold grinning in amusement as looked back at his own menu. "Steamed Palm Mushrooms with Honey, Shuckle Berry Salad, Boil Magikarp in Moomoo Milk." His mouth started to water and he flipped straight to the desert menu, scanning through each item excitedly. "Chocolate ice cream with Berry Juice, Caramel Apples and the House Specialty... Slowpoke Tails?"

"Typhlosion?" the fire type said in confusion.

"Well, well, well." a voice said. "Look what the Meowth dragged in."

Gold whirled around, only to find himself cornered by the man formerly known as the "Rocket Fortress", the man he had defeated almost 5 years ago in Johto, the man who had sworn vengeance against him the next time they met, the man who was standing in front on him at that moment was none other then the Rocket Executive Proton.

Typhlosion snarled, flames sparkling in his mouth as he threatened to turn the man to cinders with a Flamethrower.

Gold gestured for Typhlosion to stand down. If Proton intended to kill him, he would have already chopped his head off with the massive meat cleaver he held in his hand. "What are you doing here Proton?" he asked.

"What am I doing here?!" the former executive cried, "I'm the chief. What are you doing here?! Don't tell me you came all the way to Kalos to harass me! They have laws against that here you know!"

"What is Team Rocket planning?" Gold asked, then he added in surprise, "Wait? Chief?"

"As it turns out cutting Slowpoke Tails isn't remotely illegal." Proton said, smugly. "So it looks like you owe we compensation."

Gold was still stunned. "Wait so you're not in Team Rocket anymore?"

Proton flashed him a dark look. "Look kid. I'm starting to get really sick of you." he grumbled. "So do me a favor and stop saying that name. I've moved on. That part of my life has long since passed, so if you're no going to order something get out..."

Suddenly a table of customers starting clapping. "Chief! This dish is surprising! Magnificent!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Proton bowed and smiled, taking in their applause.

To an ordinary onlooker, Proton looked like the happiest man in the world, but deep down he still longed for the old days. But despite everything, he was still living his life like everyone else. Gold walked out the down of the restaurant, it would probably be best for him not to interfere.


	7. Giovanni

**Chapter Seven-** Giovanni

He could have chosen another path. All those years ago on the day his mother had passed, the day he had become the ruler of Team Rocket. Maybe he did it because he had too much respect for her. She had been born into a poor family, but dedicated her whole life to work. She had made a name for herself. She had died, but Team Rocket was still strong. In fact, the organization had prospered greatly, especially during those last years of her reign.

She loved space, and the stars. She loved power. She love him too right?... He respected yet feared her. Almost everyone had, but that didn't change anything. In the end, she was still human and when her day came Giovanni found himself dreading what was to come. His inheritance. He always knew the day would come, when he would have to face what his mother had prepared him for all his life, but half of him had hoped the day would never come.

All at once, all the members of Team Rocket stood before him. They all turned to him, awaiting his orders. And that's when he realized the truth. He had obeyed her orders and followed her plans for all these years, because he had pitied her. She had lived her whole life for her work. His father had left her when Giovanni was a child. It couldn't be said that she ever really took care of Giovanni. It had always been grunts or the servants. She had missed his whole life and now that she had passed there was nothing.

Nothing but Team Rocket. It was her legacy. The only proof of her existence. If he had let it go, his mother would have lived and died for nothing. The powerful woman he had fear and respected would be nothing, but a hollow illusion. And so he left the life he had built behind, put on an ill fitting suit and accepted a possession that never really suited him anyways.

As his influence expanded, so did his greed, until it became a force almost unstoppable. He had sworn to build Team Rocket to greater heights then before. Build it day and night because it was all he had. Build it because otherwise, the illusion would vanish and he would finally be forced to open his eyes.


	8. Miyamoto

**Chapter Eight- **Miyamoto

She asked for stories. Every night she would ask her mother to read to her. She would tell her the tales of the legendary birds. Powerful beasts that ruled the skies and bent the seasons to their will.

She asked for adventure. Whenever it rained, she would look for Zapdos, whenever it snowed she would look for Articuno and whenever the heat got too hot to bare, she would hope to see Moltres soaring over the treetops. And for those special days, when she really felt lucky, she would climb onto the rooftop and wait for the Phantom to appear.

She asked for faith. But it was difficult for people her age to believe in fairy tales. Miyamoto understood that as reality. Still she remembered a time when all her friends had believed in legends. Legends they now regarded as tales for children and nothing else. But no matter how many birthdays flew by her, Miyamoto would still believe.

She asked for freedom. Team Rocket provided her with just that. She traveled the world in search of rare pokemon and did as she pleased, all the while praying for a miracle.

She asked for love. Someone who had her passions and desires. Someone to share her thoughts and dreams.

She asked for wealth. Raising a child is a challenge Team Rocket training has not prepared her for. She wanted a home that was safe and a bright future for her child.

She asked for compassion. As she stood on the edge of the ice covered mountains. She clung to her coat and carefully pulls out a photograph. A child, barely a year old, hers. A child that waited for her return.

She asked for mercy, which was never shown.

She asked for forgiveness, from those she left behind.


	9. Silver

**A/N: I came up with the idea for this story after reading the dialogue between Giovanni and Silver during the time travel event in the games (i only have the original silver). I realized that Silver is never angry at Giovanni for being a bad father or being involved with crime at all! He is angry because he decides to leave Team Rocket after he is beaten by Red. He taunts him for being a coward for not being strong enough to fight back which suggests he wants Giovanni to go back to Team Rocket and beat Red. When Giovanni decides not to Silver is furious at him. Giovanni tells him he will understand when he is older and leaves. Silver shouts that he doesn't want to understand.**

**Giovanni was only trying to tell him to have the strength to acknowledge when he's been defeated, sometime he clearly can't do in Gold/Silver. Every time you beat him he whines that his pokemon are weak. When you beat Giovanni in Red/Blue/Green/Yellow did he say his pokemon were weak? NO, he didn't!**

**All this sort of makes Silver seem like a whiny brat which is probably why they changed it to Silver not liking the fact Giovanni was involved with crime in the manga. So Giovanni is not at all a bad father! He did not abandon Silver at all! He is just a criminal, but we all sort of knew that already.**

**And if you think Giovanni is a bad person for leaving his son, then where has Ash's father been all this time? That's right! TRAINING! Which is what Giois doing when you see him in Tojo Falls! If you can admit Ash was abandoned it will be ok for you to stay Silver was too. But seriously! The pokemon world is its own world with its own customs and one of those customs seems to be to send 10 yrs old out to travel the world on their own and looking at Red is it 100% acceptable to spend years in isolation training. You've been doing it yourself for 6 generations already! So cut Gio some slack guys! Poor guy probably has taken a vacation in years! So next time you play BW2 and go to the world tournament, give him one. Poor guy deserves it.**

**I have a soft spot for red heads as three of my favorite characters EVER! are red heads (google Sepulchure and Erza Scarlet), so this is my, more mature version of game Silver finally understanding what his dad was trying to say!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine-** Silver

Dear Dad,

I know that we didn't exactly part on the friendliest of terms, but I would like to apologize for my angry words. It's been three years and I finally understand what you meant that day you left. I understand why you did what you did. It was all for the sake of pride.

After you left, your executives took care of me. They still talk about you sometimes. They are kind to me, but they still miss you and I do too. And I have come to realize that there is one thing that is more important than pride. And that is, being able to rely on the people you are close to. Despite everything, your followers still want to believe in you. They still hope that you will come back one day.

I hope this letter reaches your hands somehow and that you one day do decide to return. Because even if you end up alone on a dusty highway without a penny in your name, your family will always be there for you.

Your Son,

_Silver_


End file.
